dofusfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Misiones: Brakmar
thumb Preparacion ;Cosas Necesarias Hasta Mision 20 : * 10 Dagas de Maderucha * 1000 + Kamas * 3 Pocima Pahoa Raid * 2 Cerveza Gato Quemado * 1 Cerveza de la Paliza Feliz * 10 Martillo de Maderucha * 1x Flor de Cada Blop * 5 Capa Brakmariana * Paciencia * 1x Dragopavo almendrado * 6x Amuletos fuegodalas ;Cosas Necesarias De Mision 20 a 40 : * 1200 Kamas * 20 Papas Peladas * 6 Patas de Cuerbok * 3 Ojos de Cuerbok * 10 Oidos de Wabbit (Opcional) * 10 Cortezas de Abráknido * 1 Camafeoso * 1 Pañuelo de Vitalidad * 1 Cinturón Vitalesco * 1 Botas Kluh * 1 Capa Brakmariana * 1 Sangre de Vampiro * 1 MarksChafer Dentadura o 16 oro y 1 Tira de fijación del talón cráneo Para ser un Brakmariano Únete a la familia Brakmariana. Oto (-23 38) te pedirá 10 Dagas de Maderucha. Dáselas y ya seras brakmariano. Aunque con la ultima actualizacion, si brakmar está perdiando puedes ir a el Banco de Astrub 4,-16 y hablar con Snori Neirb, (o algo así, me da palo revisarlo xD), y te hará de la alineación Brakmariana si en ese momento va perdiendo. (ej: si Brakmar tiene 48% de territorio, Snori Neirb te preguntara si quieres ser Brakmariano) Misiones de Alineacion Brakmar Lvl 1-20 Mak Gahan (1) Oto Mustam quiere poner a prueba tu destreza. ((- Habla con Oto Mustam)) ((- Habla con Mak Gahan para iniciar la lucha. ((-Habla con Oto Mustam de nuevo)) Tu alineación es ahora 1. Asesinato en la taberna Gatokemao(2) Conservador ha sido asesinado en la taberna gatokemao! Reconociendo el dominio del trabajo, Oto Mustam quiere contratar al culpable como un asesino. ((- Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((- Hable con Dulce Koneja)) (-28,40) ((- Hable con Anónimo borracho)) (-28,40)( El Anciano de Rojo) :Para Que Hable Necesitas Comprarle 1xcerveza de gatokemao ((-Hable con Oto Mustam)) Su alineación es ahora 2. Pahoa pociones Raid (3) Los milicianos están cansados y heridos. Ayuda antes de que muera. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Trae Oto Mustam 3 Pahoa Raid poción s)) :Su alineación es ahora 3. Dientes de Jalató (4) Mak Gahan''Obtener nuevos dientes'' ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Hable con Boud Presidente)) :Pregúntele cómo sacar los dientes de Jalató y recibirás un Arrancador de Dientes ((queststep | Trae Oto Mustam 32 Dientes de jalató)) :Lucha contra los Jalató hasta que se reúnas'' exactamente' 32 Dientes de jalató (Por cada Jalató que derrotes recibes un diente, por lo que debes tener cuidado al momento de pelear - si usted recibe más de 32 que tendrá que comenzar otra vez) y hablar con Oto Mustam de nuevo. :Pierde 1 Arrancador de Dientes :Usted pierde 32 Dientes de jalató :Su alineación es ahora 4. nota: si le das mas de 32 dientes te los kita y vuelve a repetir la mision Dentadura de Mak Gahan (5) Ahora tiene nuevos dientes, Mak quiere tomar la revancha. Habla con Oto Mustam Derrota Mak Gahan en el mismo lugar donde hablas con Oto Mustam :Hable con Mak Gahan para iniciar la lucha. :Esta vez, tendras que derrotar a Mak Gahan Equipado. :Al terminar la pelea ganaras un Hueso de Mak Gahan se pondrá en tu inventario después de un éxito dela lucha. :Halba otra vez con Oto Mustam pierdes 1 Hueso de Mak Gahan :Su alineación es ahora 5. Armas Cajas (6) Muchas armas se rompieron durante el entrenamiento de los reclutas. Traer otros nuevos. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Trae Oto Mustam 10 Cajas de de arma blanca)) :Tienes que llevarlos a la vez 1. Para obtener una box, hablar con SECI Ves en la Torre de Brakmar (-26, 35). Cada vez que la mano en una caja, usted recibe 1 Recepción de la caja. :Sugerencia: Usar la zaapis de conmutar rápidamente entre la milicia y de la Torre :Pierde 1 Caja de arma blanca :Usted pierde 9 Recepción de la caja :Su alineación es ahora 6. Cada caja pesa 500 pods, y si quieres hacerlo rapido compra pócimas de brak y cada vez agarres una caja úsala. Ladrones Ardilla (7) Una ardilla''robó la llave de la habitación Brakmar Prisma. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Derrota 1 travieso ardilla)) en (-24,34)(usando mostrar los jugadores en transparencia es mas facil encontrarla entre las casas) :Usted recibe 1 Brakmar clave ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam de nuevo)) :Pierde 1 Brakmar clave :Su alineación es ahora 7. Seco Guardia (8) Algunos soldados' 'nunca beben en la Posada durante su deber. Encontrar sus nombres. ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) ((queststep | Hable con Guerrero Sivart Bicelk)) en la Taberna del bwork (-22,31) :Usted recibe 1 lista de los soldados tener una Pausa ((queststep | Hable con Alcohólico Anónimo)) en la Taberna del Gato Quemao (-28,40): :Comprar una cerveza lo que se le hable. :Usted recibe 1 Lista de los Soldados Tras una pausa ((queststep | Hable con Guerrero Bote Bishom)) en (-29,31) :"Mostrar las dos listas' :Usted recibe 1 Confesión de Bishom Bote ((queststep | Hable con Guerrero Xale DuGros)) en (-24,37) :"Dile a la obligatoria pausa" :Usted recibe 1 La confesión del Guerrero Xale DuGros ((queststep | Hable con Guerrero Nager Nacmeil)) en (-29,33) :"Hable acerca de la obligación de romper" :Usted recibe 1 La confesión del guerrero Nager Nacmeil :Da igual el orden en k obtenga las confesiones ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam de nuevo)) :Usted perderá los 3 confesiones y las 2 listas :Su alineación es ahora 8. Dejar un día Oto Mustam''le otorga un día completo de vacaciones.'' ((queststep | Hable con Oto Mustam)) :Ahora debe esperar 24 horas antes de hacer la próxima misión. :Nota: Usted'' debe "hablar con Oto Mustam para que el período de 24 horas de inicio :Usted recibe 1 Firmado y fechado licencia indicando la hora de su día de licencia. Oto Obtener una Cerveza (9) Oto pide una cerveza de la Taberna de Paliza Feliz ubicada en (-32, -51) en Bonta. Comprar una Cerveza de Paliza Feliz que cuesta 5 Kamas y entregarsela a Oto. (No es necesario que tu mismo compres la cerveza, puedes hacer que un amigo con buena voluntad te la compre. Si vas a comprar la cerveza tu mismo, asegúrese de evitar que los guardias de Bonta te echen el ojo o tendras grandes problemas Cada 10 niveles de guardia es 1 cuadro de agresion, lvl 20 = 2 cuadros lvl 40 = 4 cuadros lvl 60 = 6 cuadros lvl 80 = 8 cuadros y lvl 100 = 10 cuadros Pero es mejor si tienes otro pj lo usas para comprar la cerveza luego la cerveza la metes en el banco y la cojes con tu pj brakmariano Martillos(10) Llevale a Otto exactamente 10 "martillos" de maderucha para el ejército de Brakmar. Vil Smisse (11) Otto te manda a entregar una carta para Vil Smisse, que se encuentra en el cementerio de Amakna(entrada en 16). Encuentra los dos mendigos astutos en 10,16 y habla con el de la izquierda para entrar en la cueva. Anda al fondo de la cueva para encontrar Smisse Vil. Lleva su respuesta de nuevo a Oto. Ojo que los mobs del cementerio agreden Veneno de Scorbuto (12) Entregar al menos 20 vainas de veneno de Scorbuto a Oto (que corresponde a 10 de ellos, ya que cada uno peso 2 vainas - si trae más de 10, Oto tendrá todos ellos). El veneno de escorbuto se dropea de los scorbutos. Nota: Los venenos de scorbutos son objetos de mision, de modo que no los puedes comprar. los scorbutos los puedes encontrar en ( 23-20) El Reporte de Finche Aticus (13) Hay que entrar en Bonta y encontrar a Finche Aticus que se encontrará en (-28, -54). La milicia te agradirá se te acercas demasiado a ellos. (Su rango es de un cuadro por cada 10 niveles del pnj con mas alto nivel del Mob. Ten cuidado con los 100's,ya que son 10 plazas de la muerte!). Aticus te dará un informe que se debe llevar a Oto Mustam. Nota: Como brakmarian, tendrás varias misiones que tendrá que infiltrarse en Bonta, por lo que es mejor empezar su formación evasivas. Trate de caminar cerca de los límites del mapa, tan lejos como puedas de la militians, si usted se encuentra bloqueado, es mejor dar la vuelta e intentar una ruta diferente. Tener las alas ocultas es VITAL para sobrevivir en el viaje. Pero, si te gusta las aventuras, puedes ir con tus alas. Aliviar la Guardia (14) Oto le envía a aliviar Brank Throof de su guardia en la puerta Brakmar (-26, 31). Él le pedirá que vaya a Nita Berval (-25, 41) que a su vez se compromete a hacerse cargo de la vigilancia de la puerta. Obtener nuevas Chaferequipment (15) Oto usted quiere obtener 10 Casco de chafer de elite s (búsqueda tema). Usted puede encontrar Chafer de Élite s en el Cementerio de los Torturados, y, en "el cementerio de Bonta" Matar Chafer de Élite s no es tarea fácil, tal vez quiera llevar algunos amigos de alto lvl para luchar con usted, ya que por lo general en las grandes bandas con otras Chafer de Élites. nota: no te preocupes por el drop no importa cuanta pp tengas igual dropiaras los cascos Mate un Comillo Blando Rabioso (16) Después de administrada la Tira de fijación del talón esta búsqueda es una misión fácil. Ir fuera de la ciudad y matar a un blando rabioso. Se los encuentra en Landa de Sidimote y no son tan comunes como su pariente pequeño el Colmillo Blando. Deberás recorrer un poco para encontrar uno. Ver Furious Blanquecino Lupis para una lista de lugares donde ha aparecido. Blop Pasta (17) Oto quiere que usted haga una pasta de blop. Debes recoger una flor de cada tipo de Blop (Flor de Blop Reineta, Flor de Blop Indigo, Flor de Blop Guinda, Flor de Blop Coco). Puedes luchar contra blops o comprar las flores en el mercado de recursos. Luego tome a la trituradora en (-5, -12) en el Treechnid Bosque. Ir y lugar dentro de las cuatro flores en la trituradora y münster combinar. Aprovechar esta vuelta a Oto Mustam. Nota: Usted puede ir a la nueva forgemagus taller a través de zaapi y utilizar el münster cruncher allí, le ahorra un viaje largo a treechinids bosque. Veneno Mágico (18) Oto quiere Mágico veneno para envenenar el líder de la milicia Bonta tabi, Encuentra a alguien que le puede funcionar mágico veneno. Hable con el NPC llamado Tehamo en (-28 33) exige que para el 1000 Kamas veneno. (Asegúrese de no dar dinero a cualquier otro NPC). Brakmarian capas (19) Oto te pide 5 capa brakmariana, la receta es 1 lana de jalatin negro, un tinte megico oscuro y un hueso de chafer. Sastres 40 o mas no fallan la receta. La voluntad de Ixa (20) Oto necesita que mueras y te conviertas en fantasma. (Recuerda quitarte la mascota del inventario primero!) En forma fantasma deves ir al Cementerio de los Torturados, encontrar la tumba de su padre, y saber dónde está su voluntad. La tumbra de Ixa se encuentra en (-13, 38) y debes encontrar el ramo de flores y pasar por encima para entrar. Asegúrese de que morir en algún lugar cerca de la zona, no en CANIA o Astrub ya que tendrias que caminar mucho más. Para obtener sus últimas palabras Debes pasar sobre él, y te dara Ixa Mustam la voluntad de que se mostrará en los elementos en su búsqueda. Entonces debes ir al Faro de Amakna, Equiparte una Palita de maderucha (condición de Suerte y Fuerza> 1) para excavar ella. Ir a (13, -2) Haga clic en la pequeña isla, y luego a pie hasta la parada de parches de arena en él, a continuación, vuelva Oto. aqui les dejo una imagen para q se guien...thumb|278px Lvl 20 - Selección de una orden (Opcional) Usted puede elegir su Orden a partir de la 20 ª misión: Los asesinos de la podrido Ojo Orden, los Guerreros de la Sangrado Corazón, o los curanderos de la Nasty Espíritu. Brakmar Alineación Misiones Lvl 21-40 El soborno (21) Pagar a Oto 1.000 kamas Militar Derecho Tributario (22) Oto ha aprobado una nueva ley de impuestos a pagar por las deudas de su padre, a ser pagados por todas las tabernas. Y usted deberá ir a recogerlo para él. Algunos propietarios de taberna le dará un cheque, pero otros insisten en una lucha en primer lugar. Ir a: * Atolmond's Inn en (-29,32) y hablar con Dyseo Atolmundo * Cat. Inn at quemada (-28,40) y hablar con Burnd Nettik * Bwork's Inn en (-22,31) y hablar con Krachan Porterr. Es un nivel de 16 Bwork Mago con 150 HP, y debe ser fácil de matar. * Djaul Inn at (-23,36) y hablar con Jiaye Djaul. Es una criatura de nivel 5 de alguna clase, y muy fácil de matar. (El uso de un Prespic Conjunto no emitir un solo hechizo.) * Misère's Inn en (-21,39) y hablar con Malicia miseria. Ansias de riqueza (23) Oto no ha perdido sus ansias de riqueza, Él quiere que robar "Pulmón de Llanos" de Azra Lázaro en (0, 2). Por las buenas, o por las malas. Habla con el guardia fuera, Si él dice zzzz (entre 22:00 y 03:00 hora dofus), Azra ataque en el interior del taller. Si no es así, estar preparados para luchar contra un caballero nivel 100. IMPORTANTE: Este no es un nivel normal 100 caballero. Llega a más de 150 x 3/turn y arroja palabra de regeneración. Inmiscuirse Mediodía (24) Oto Mustan quiere que hagas su almuerzo. Tienes que llevarcarta para el cocinero SBAB, que esta en el segundo piso hacia abajo en la milicia en (-23,38). SBAB dice que necesita 20 Patatas peladas, 6 Patas de cuerbok y 3 Ojos de cuerbok. Para obtener las Patatas peladas, Haz clic en el monton de patatas que estan en la parte inferior del mapa y elige recojer. Esto le dará 10 patatas. A continuación, Ve a la mesa de pelar patatas esta arriba del mapa y elige "pelar" para pelar las 10 patatas. El monton de patatas aparece rapidamente, de modo que puedes repetir este proceso para llegar a las 20 patatas peladas. Cuidado, Patatas y Patatas peladas ocupa 20 pods cada una, asi que necesitas 400 pods de espacio en tu inventario. NOTA: Tienes que tener las 20 sino no aceptara. Ni una mas ni una menos. Para Wabbits SBAB (25) Oto es disgustado por inmiscuirse SBAB del Mediodía, y quiere'' 'usted para enseñar su lección. Traiga SBAB 10 Tiwabbit orejas, Oto En la nota con ellos. Esta es la primera misión que tiene un "honorable" y un "deshonroso" de manera que completeing. El deshonroso manera es seguir las instrucciones de Oto, y llevar SBAB 10 Tiwabbit oídos. La honorable (y más fácil) es hablar con SBAB en primer lugar, y estoy de acuerdo en seguir adelante con su plan para pretender que usted le dio las orejas. Si elige el camino honorable, SBAB le dará un punto búsqueda llamada SBAB la horquilla, aunque esto no parece tener ninguna incidencia en el futuro misiones. Raaga incompleta del Informe (26) Oto quiere usted ir a buscar a Raaga, su más inteligentes de combate. Que se puede encontrar en (-24,22) en el interior de la mina en (-23, 24). No ha terminado el informe que se ordenó hacer. '' 'Usted''' que debe completar para él. El muestras se encuentran en (-25,24), (-29,24), (-20,24) y (-25,29). En cada uno de estos lugares, haga clic en las pequeñas rocas puntiagudas a recoger un lava Ejemplo. Una vez que haya recogido todas las muestras de 4, volver a Raaga y, a continuación, le escolta en la cueva (-19,25). Raaga advierte que en la cueva (-19,25) (oculto, en su medio de la lava) está llena de criaturas peligrosas, pero a partir del 16 de agosto de 2006, no hay monstruos en esta cueva. Al final de esta cueva Raaga concluirá su informe. Hablar con él una vez más para recibir el informe completo y, a continuación, volver a Oto. Nota: no se olvide de ir a la última sala de la cueva y hablar con raaga o bien tiene que volver a -24,22 y obtener de él. Bontarian espías (27) Algunos Bontarian escoria se han infiltrado en nuestras paredes! Oto quiere usted hablar con todos los centinelas en el páramo, a ver si se les captura. Ir a (-25, 2) y hablar con Sentinel Emide Routte para obtener un pase a la sala de interrogatorios. A continuación, volver a la milicia, la cabeza de la escalera de la izquierda, y hablar con Guardia Bruth As para poder ser admitido en el interrogatorio Zona. Aquí se puede interrogar a los tres sospechosos. Hablar con Satirev Refibrom para acusar a uno, todos o ninguno de los sospechosos. No parece un asunto que usted elige, a pesar de admitir que usted no sabe que se elogió y se puede considerar el honorable camino, mientras que escoger al azar una persona se le llama mentiroso. Una vez más, la elección del camino parece no tener influencia en otras misiones. Si seleccionas un sospechoso oto te pedira que busques unos documentos a las afuera de brakmar. yo me kede atascado ay asta ke empeze a matar a todo lo que me encontraba en la landa sidimonte, y obtube el docuemnto (me lo dieron los uginak). si aces eso te saltaras la mision de los 15 venenos de scorbuto. Yo le di en la opcion q no sabia y igualmente me mandaron a matar en landa sidimote, lo que se debe hacer es matar todo monstruo q vea hasta q le salga el papel a mi me lo dieron al haber matado 4 diferentes moobs. Llevenle el veneno al Capitan!(28) Mata 15 Escorbutos en Sidemote hasta obtener 15 venenos de escorbutos que sumaran 30 pods. llevaselos al Captain Osarra q esta dentro d la militia hacia el lado izq y luego tomas la escalera izq. 15600XP Oto del Hijo (29) Oto quiere divertir a su hijo, en el sentido de la Lucha contra él. Y perder, o más. Oto el hijo de Puja Mustam se puede encontrar en (-23,37) en la casa. Puja es el nivel 5, y tiene 10HP. Oto hijo hace muy poco daño, así que puede que tenga que matar o morir por ti mismo el aburrimiento. Siempre puede matarlo de todos modos, hagas lo que hagas, pero no le digas a Oto que usted ganó. Si lo hace, lo convierte en ataque, y usted va a morir horriblemente si eso ocurre (y si usted es curioso - ha Lvl 200, tiene 10000 de HP y el 80% de resistencia en todos los elementos. (Nota: Yo le atacó y que había 100.000 caballos, 10,000 no> _ <), pero parece no hacer nada mientras que no puede golpear a más de uno, por lo que mejor no traer a otros jugadores o emitidos citación. Entonces usted ganar ... si eres lo suficientemente paciente) . Tenga en cuenta que si usted mata a él, usted no podrá hablar con él después (porque el frustrado ataque y que cuando intenta hablar) así que tendrá que luchar contra él de nuevo y perder (usted tendrá una [ diente], uno de los suyos, en sus objetos de misión). Incluso si pierde no va a hablar por lo que tiene que esperar durante 24 horas. La única cosa buena en matarlo Kamas es la que usted recibe en el final de la lucha (5000 a alrededor de 10 000). NOTA: que me atacaron cuando yo era el único que dieron! NOTA 2: entra con muuuy poca vida!.. si se te paso el detalle y no quieres esperar todo un dia encierra en una esquina a un chaferloko y deja q te pegue XD COmbates no muy legales (30) Algunos idiotas han destruido la leña de brakamar. Trae a Oto 10 cortezas de abráknido. Brakmarian un conjunto (31) Ahora que eres un guerrero de nivel medio, Oto quiere que parte de la vestimenta. Él le dará Kamas 5000 para que pueda comprar el equipo necesario. Comprar o pedir prestado: *Camafeoso *Pañuelo de Vitalidad *Cinturón Vitalesco *Botas Kluh *Capa Brakmariana A continuación, debes equipartelos y hablar con Oto . Brakmarian Spy (32) El Bontarians se unusualy tranquila .. Oto te ha enviado para obtener el informe de un espía llamado Trojen Tihpor. Él debe estar en servicio en torno a las murallas de la ciudad. Ir a él en (-27, -49) y el informe de nuevo a Oto. Bontarians sed de sangre (33) Oto ha escuchado noticias de un asesino Bontario. Dar un vial de la Sangre de Vampiro (5 a 14% de probabilidad de caída a partir de Vampiros) a Fryda Garra-Nocturna (-22,35), ella le dará Bastón Husmeador de Sangre. Usarlo en gente con alineación Bonta (que pertenesca a la orden del Corazón Valiente). Nota: Al usar el Bastón sobre un bonta el perderá sus beneficios de Orden por los próximos 5 combates. Si lo usa en sí mismo, recibirá -9 ~ -17 vitalidad para los próximos 5 peleas. Pero No Entiendo (Un Bontariano Que Apeste A Muerte) Expliquen Logicamente Por Favor.............?¿ Su Fama (34) Oto es Impresionado por su fama. Por lo tanto, te ha enviado a recoger 40 Larva Azul Ojos, para mantenerlo bajo su bota. Larva Durante la está tomando! (35) Va a encontrar un Bunch Larva de Huevos, mientras que la recogida de los ojos, Al volver a la milicia, que luchar contra ellos, un Golden Larva, un Naranja Larva, un Larva Verde, y un Larva Azul. Una vez que usted mata a la mafia, Usted tendrá que tomar la larva de Oro, a la Larva Dungeon ubicado en (-3, -4). Tienes que tenerlo en la cueva a la última sala antes de la mazmorra. Mak Gahan Dientes de Oro (36) Mak Gahan sacó la última larva, Oto quiere que le recompensa. Tráiganlo un MarksChafer dentadura para recompensar a Mak. Usted puede encontrar MarksChafers en el Cementerio del Este. También puede hablar con Mulic Bere y le dan 16 oro, 1 Tira de fijación del talón cráneo y 200 Kamas y le daré una [dentadura ], que es más caro, pero posiblemente más rápido y más rápido para el nivel inferior de los caracteres. (aclaren mas esta mision xfa no la entiendo den pos o algo.... e.e thnks snako) Bontarian cortos (37) Oto está empezando a apreciar su trabajo, por lo tanto más difícil por el envío de misiones. Él quiere que usted tira de 5 Bontarian Miliciano badg de sus ... No espere, sus Miliciano cortos? Dependiendo de su nivel, los milicianos pueden ser muy peligrosas. Ellos pueden atacar hasta 3 veces, y tienen un movimiento que se golpee usted lejos de ellos. Si fueron capaces de completar las misiones anteriores por su cuenta, usted debe ser capaz de manejar un nivel de 20 Miliciano bien. Coalición Jefe (38) Uno de los jefes de la Coalición quiere verte. Ella es la inspección de la torre Brakmar sótano por el momento. Ir a (-26, 35) y la cabeza en el interior de la torre. Hablar con Domen, el fantasma en el sótano. Ella le dará la opción de escuchar una historia de Brakmar. Después de la historia es más que ella le dará un lealtad Anillo. Ahora usted debe decidir si va a jurar obediencia Djaul, tratando de conseguir el honor Brakmar por venganza contra los atacantes Bontarian. Va a significar esta poniendo sobre la lealtad del anillo. La otra opción es negarse a llevar el anillo, en lugar de poder que busca en última instancia dará lugar a la destrucción de todos los seres vivientes. Una vez que haya decidido su supuesto, hablar con Domen de nuevo. Ella le dará un carta para dar a Oto. Volver a Oto. Usted puede decirle lo que ocurrió, o puede negarse a. De cualquier manera se le envía a la Luna Isla. Si usted le dice a él lo que sucedió, Oto le envía a reunir 10 Tortuga Ojo s. Si usted rechaza, él le envía para recoger 4 Greedovore Jugo. Esto debe ser objeto de comercio a un NPC que se hizo en Greedovore Vino. El CNP está en 36,10 en el laberinto oculto en el agua en el borde del mapa en la Luna. No hay información aquí, como también es un NPC nomoon necesaria para la búsqueda. Estamos bajo ataque! (39) A las murallas! Algunos Bontarians están atacando en el lado este! Tiempo algunos de blandir las armas! Ir a (-20, 35) y hablar con Líder Rocopal. El lugar donde se iniciará la batalla dependerá de lo que la respuesta a la Líder Rocopal. Si su respuesta es que usted tiene una gama de armas, que se alinean en la muralla, con un Líder Rocopal y 6 Brakmarian Tira de fijación del talón Archer s y una lucha muy larga distancia frente a un 6 nivel Batle-20 Bontarian s equipados con arcos en la costa opuesta a través del foso de lava. Si no tiene alguna de ataque a distancia, es posible que desee obtener una Mulic Bere del arco de Mulic Bere en -21, 34. Incluso si usted tiene un arco ya, debe equipar Mulic Bere la proa, como se necesita para cubrir una gama loco y no hay manera de acercarse al enemigo. Si su respuesta es que usted no tiene ningún arma de largo alcance y elegir la opción de soporte, usted acaba de ser puesto en una batalla y esperar a que brak arqueros Tira de fijación del talón para tomar las bontas. Después de la pelea obtendrá un poco de dinero en efectivo al azar y en cualquier lugar de 1.000-65.000 Kamas. Una captura Aliados (40) Durante uno de nuestros ataques a Bonta, uno de nuestros novatos fue capturado cuando trataba de flanco al enemigo. Tienes que ir a la milicia Bonta y traerlo de vuelta antes de que sea interrogado. Hacer su camino a la Milicia Bontarian, esquivando todos los guardias si puedes. Una vez que están dentro de tomar una a la izquierda en la 3-forma dividida habitación. Entonces bajar la escalera, pasar el CNP Eso no agredir y entrar en la sala de la prisión. Hablar con Gort Stonma (la palanca a la izquierda es para liberar Brakmarians que han sido capturados durante la invasión de un territorio) Escort Gort Stonma volver dos mapas de los 3 dirección separó. A continuación, utilice uno o Recordatorio Brakmar poción para salir de allí. Volver a Oto después. si está solo y no se puede luchar contra la molestia de su camino en Bonta y aquí está una solución más fácil ... agress un Bonta y pierden (a menos que pierda todas sus energías, en cuyo caso se le envía a su lugar recordar). que será enviada a la cárcel en la milicia de Bonta en lugar de esperar a que el pago de una brak le dejó fuera (esto sucederá mucho) y luego caminar solo en la celda izquierda y hey presto-aquí está allí para que no los guardias o nada. Misiones de Alineacion Brakmar Lvl 40-60 Cuando las amenazas no funcionan ... (41) ' Cuando las amenazas no funcionan ... es un búsqueda. El primer paso es a escondidas dentro de Bonta, todo el camino hasta la Torre de la Orden. Ir a la última planta y compruebe todas las librerías, uno de ellos contiene una carta de "El Sr. X" Después de eso, el mapa donde la mujer hacen hermosos compañeros es la taberna donde Lady Marmalade es lo que significa Ir a la tabrna de Bagruta. Hable con el maestro de la taberna y, o bien pagar o pelear contra el. Él es muy débil tan fácil ganar contra. Él le envía a la zona para hablar con personal de mantenimiento Xelora Busai que es un mapa de abajo taller manitas. Después de que a oto de nuevo y te lvl 41 alineamiento. Recompensa 60000 Xp '''X para Xephires (42) ' X para Xephires es un búsqueda. Oto Lo primero que te dice que hacer es visitar todos las tabernas en Bonta y hablar con todos sus Maestros. Después de que usted tiene que encontrar una SRAM en el bosque Litchend(Al lado de bonta). Usted puede encontrar que la SRAM en -12, entonces debe ir a -16 y lucha 2 Globins, vuelve a la posición de SRAM, al que usted puede encontrar un árbol, vaya y toquelo., volver a Oto. Recomensa 65000 Xp 'Comando de la Operación (43) ' Comando de la Operación es un búsqueda. Primero tendrá que ir a -5,4 para encontrar el mapa a continuación, ir a -3,4. Hable con Kelog Hornflex. Usted debe matar a una turba de 3 cabalgadores de kare y 3-5 Goblins. Usted recibirá el La clave para el Paddock. Hable con Kelog Hornflex otra vez. Ir a -5 y luego ir a -6. Obtener un Escalada de cuerda (receta oculta que puede ser hecha por un Manitas con 30 de cáñamo (cereales), de 5 cuerdas de seda y el 1 de cadena resistente en el Do it Yourself categoría) y en -6, haga clic en la roca y podrás bajar. Sólo tienes que ir de un mapa a la izquierda y encontrarás Exoram. Él le dice que para ayudarle a salir de la cornisa que está en usted necesitará dos más con los amigos de Las cuerdas de escalada. Después de obtener dos personas con Las cuerdas de escalada Sólo dicen que estás listo y comienza una lucha contra los trasgos. En el final de la lucha con Exoram y hay que acompañarlo hasta el templo Sram. Cuando hay sólo hablar con él y él le dará el documento. Sólo tienes que volver a Oto mustam después. recompensa 70000 Xp 'Extraño encuentro de la primera clase (44) ' Extraño encuentro de la primera clase es un búsqueda. Oto le dice que para ir a la taberna del pandawa borracho para hablar con Xephires de 4 pm a medianoche. Las coordenadas que da son (25, -35) en el Neutral Pandala. Sólo tiene que hablar con él y él dirá que él nunca traicionar Bonta. Después, ir a hablar con Oto. Ahora, él dirá lo que tienes que ir al taller del joyero en Bonta (Le recomiendo que tome la puerta de -29 -62). Luego, a la Brakmar Taller de joyería. Ahora, ve a hablar con Oto. '''Nota: Si usted va a Brakmar joyeros primero Taller de la búsqueda se estanca y hace que no puede avanzar a la siguiente. Usted recibirá la befor nota Oto le pide y no se si usted no sigue la Demanda en orden. Ha habido gente que ha hecho fuera de orden y están atrapados debido a este hecho. Mi consejo primero ir si o si al taller de joyeros de bonta y luego ir al de brakmar para evitarse lios.Recompensa: 75000 XP 'Joyerias atras... (45) ' Joyerias atras.. es un búsqueda. Sólo es necesario obtener 5 Lingote de Oro (50 Oro y un nivel 20 mineros que recibe), 1 Jalató Real Slobber (objeto de la misión que recibe de la lucha contra Jalató Real) y 1 de Nácar de que usted obtiene de pulido 10 pidras de Nácar (que se ha caído en la costa de Otomai) y 10 de agua y vovler a hablar con oto.recompensa: 80000 XP 'Cristal de Kain Dharyn de (46) ' Cristal de Kain Dharyn de es un búsqueda. Secuestrar Sabine (ENI, situado en una casa en Bonta: (-34, -61)) luego obtener un alto rango Brak (no sabe cuál es el nivel de alineación o de alas lvl que necesitan). Entonces usted necesita hablar con Smakko (-17, 0) en Koalak obtentor Village. A continuación, tiene que encontrar la Cárcel de Sabine de la célula que se encuentra en (-27,34) y van in A continuación, se iniciará una pelea con un lvl 20 y 40 de la Guardia Bonta con un guardia de lvl 40 de su lado. Después de esto sólo tienes que seguir la búsqueda y será punto de todo y donde ir hasta que se le indica para encontrar el mapa secreto y la búsqueda Enviar a (-26,37). Obtener un Kobalita, Un Armonia (amuleto), y un Rafaga Poción. Ahora, usted necesita obtener un lvl 100 de joyería, un minero lvl 100 y un lvl 100 alquimista. Tienen el joyero, minero y alquimista equipar sus herramientas. Ir dentro de la estaba allí y caminar detrás de un árbol dentro de la era y que es el mapa oculto de las conversaciones acerca de la búsqueda, y poner el lvl 100 alquimista, donde la señal es alquimista, y lo mismo con el joyero y minero. Luego, en pie sobre el azulejo con el "yo" y obtendrá el cristal hechizado. Ir a hablar con Oto y le muestran el cristal. Te suelto el mineral, el cristal y el Nácar. Él te dará 1000k y, felicitaciones, estás 46.recompensa: 85000xp 'Robo (47) ' Robo es un búsqueda. Hable con Oto. Él dirá que usted debe entregar una carta a la APN en la joyería WS. Hable con ella, y tendrás que luchar contra 3 lvl 47 brakmarians ladrones (en realidad no están muy fuertes). Usted caída de una carta del jefe de los ladrones. Ir a (-29 34) para descubrir el mapa. Ir dentro de la casa, bajar las escaleras, las escaleras y otra vez. Usted entra en una habitación con dos ladrones y el jefe. Hable con el jefe, y (no sé lo que ocurriría si se le pregunta otra cosa), pero luchar contra él. Habrá 4 ladrones lvl 47, y el jefe (SRAM 50). Usted caída de un hueso del jefe. Hable con Oto, y la búsqueda terminó. recompensa 90000xp. 'El castigo de los incompetentes (48) ' El castigo de los incompetentes es un búsqueda. Hable con Oto. Usted debe entregar una carta a Xephires (que está en el mesón Pandala Neutral, abajo). Hable con los pandas en la posada, y luego a la posada, Maestro. Le brindamos unas Kamas, y él te dará los puntos de venta. de la casa del panda hembra. Ahora tendrás 45 hocicos de jabalí, 15 ollas greedovore, y 3 plumas quetsnakiatl en total, para hacer tres lotes de la pasta necesaria. Tendrá que aplastar en la trituradora (la primera opción). Crush 3 veces (15 hocicos, 5 ollas, 1 pluma.) Para obtener 3 Tra Kbhen Pegar Luego, ir a la casa (22, -37) y ponerlo en el mobiliario adecuado. Volver a la posada y hablar con el Pandawa femenina, intimidarla. Tendrás que luchar contra el macho Pandawa (lvl 50, 700HP) Ir a la casa. El Pandawa va a estar fuera. Hable con ella, a la carta, vaya a Oto. recompensa : 95000xp Pronto intentare descifrar los demas por falta de tiempo. Categoría:Misión